


Wakefulness

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: You Know Me So Well [4]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Lucy never sleeps as deeply when Tim isn't in bed next to her.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: You Know Me So Well [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Wakefulness

If asked, Tim would probably argue that Lucy woke up because he'd made the bed shift as he got into it. He would do this because it was the infinitely more practical explanation, and Tim liked to pretend he was a practical man. On a much deeper level, he would genuinely believe it because it would make her ill-timed wakefulness in some small way his fault.

Lucy would never ask. She already knows why she always wakes up on those nights when their shifts don't match and he's the second one in bed, or when a nightmare hits and he tries to slip away so he doesn't disturb her. It's what makes her crack her eyes open now, rolling sideways and lifting her arm. He slides into the space, nudging her back down against him after a few seconds of adjustment. "Sorry," he whispers.

"Shhhhh." She lays her head back against his bare chest, the warmth of him seeping through her in a way that has nothing to do with temperature. Something inside her sighs, like a part of her had been holding its breath for hours and only now can finally let it out. "How was your day?"

"It can wait until tomorrow," he says quietly, tightening an arm around her. "You need to be up in a few hours."

Something in his voice makes her eyes open again, wider this time. "Did something happen?" She shifts back a little, ready to prop herself up on one elbow. "Because—"

"I'm fine." He nudges her back down, but it's the sudden amusement in his voice that really makes her relent. "Just my luck, to fall in love with a woman more stubborn than I am."

"Only way to keep you in line." Lucy tucks herself even more closely against him. "Seriously, though. Is everything okay?"

"Close enough." There's a sigh in his voice, but it's also full of affection and lingering traces of that earlier amusement. "It was more a strange day than a bad one."

Her lips curve a little. "That means I'll definitely want to hear about it."

" _Tomorrow_." But she could hear the laughter in his voice now, a cherished accomplishment even when they were nearly unconscious. "We're _sleeping_ now."

She feels her smile widen as her eyes drift closed. "If you insist."

"Troublemaker." He presses his lips against her hair. "I like that you worry. But honestly, I'm just glad I'm home."

She presses her own kiss against his skin, feeling the last few pieces of herself settle into place. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
